russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Princess Charm', 'Miss Universe Queen', 'Computer Man', 'Two Sides of Ana' lead IBC's new primetime fare
April 2, 2015 The Kapinoy Network announced on Thursday, April 2, via a grand press conference held at Elements in Centris, Quezon Avenue, their new feel-good programming for the second half of 2015. (130 photos!) This summer, IBC-13 makes primetime viewing more feel-good habit and exciting as it announces its program line-up beginning April 11, 2015. The country’s third leading broadcast network once again establishes itself as a trendsetter it the industry as it unveils new and exciting shows for the second half of 2015. “IBC-13 has something for teens, males, family, among others. We aim to deliver a fresh new perspective at how audiences enjoy the network’s news and current affairs, entertainment and sports program,” said Boots Anson-Roa, IBC President and CEO. “The new program line-up does not only set the bar higher for innovativeness and production values but it also reinforces IBC-13’s vision to become formidable force in Philippine television as it continues to challenge repetitive programming standards,” he added. In the program hosted by the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and veteran actor Richard Yap of the top-rated feel-good romantic family sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, members of the media and other guests were treated to a detailed sneak preview of each show, not only from their respective trailers but also from the Kapinoy stars involved who personally discussed their roles from first is afternoon romantic teen fantasy, the other one is weeknight romantic drama and the third one is reality beauty search. As a network, we know IBC-13 is positioned to be a good and perfect mix of sports and drama entertainment and of course a straightforward delivery of news and public service.” Cast of Princess Charm (Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Sofia Millares, Michelle Vito, Andre Paras, Kobe Paras and Francis Magundayao) IBC-13's new daytime programming line-up kicks off on April 6 with Princess Charm, a first-of-its-kind romantic teen fantasy, will air from Mondays to Fridays at 3:15pm. Teen Kontrabida Princess Michelle Vito will be the lead role herself as Charm Velario, a 17-year-old teenage girl who is confient whatever the friends, she is pretty and beautiful like a princess. Princess Charm also stars Andre Paras and Kobe Paras, reunion tandem of Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, and Kapinoy child actress Sofia Millares. Cast of Two Sides of Ana (Julian Estrada, Inah Estrada, William Lorenzo, Cherry Pie Picache, Michael Flores, Cesar Montano, Erich Gonzales, Jason Abalos, Maritoni Fernandez, Eddie Garcia, Elisse Joson, Neil Coleta and Charee Pineda) Philippines' Sweetheart Erich Gonzales is back on primetime scene via the local version of the 2006 hit telenovela Two Sides of Ana, from Monday to Friday, at 9pm. Erich playing the role as the story of a girl named Ana Escudero, who is a sweet and kind-hearted person who was forced to change because of anger and hatred. Ana, who wants to take vengeance for her family’s death, plans to make the father and sons who killed her mother and brother fall in love with her. She ultimately sows discord among the three, but unaware that the love of her life, Gustavo, is a part of the family she’s determined to destroy. Erich will be joined by Jason Abalos as Rafael Bustamante and the action star Cesar Montano as Hermoso Escudero, powerhouse cast will be held by Cherry Pie Piache, Rafael Martinez, Maritoni Fernandez, Eddie Garcia, Elisse Joson, Neil Coleta, Inah Estrada, Julian Estrada, Charee Pineda, Mark Anthony Fernandez, Aiko Melendez, Matt Ranillo III, Lassie Marquez and Michael Flores, is directed by Mac Alejandre. Mario Maurer of Miss Universe Queen Known for its innovation and trend-setting TV formats, the high-anticipated Miss Universe Queen will also make its debut on April 11, Saturdays, at 8:30pm, offering audience a contestants will be training under the tutelage of well-known trainers and prestigious beauty experts at what it takes to be the next Miss Universe beauty pageant with the crown for women. The winner receives 1 million pesos in total prizes, the reality beauty search is the biggest of its kind in local TV history. Miss Universe Queen will be hosted by the Thailand's heartthrob and the Asia's future superstar Mario Maurer. On top of the exciting entertainment line-up that IBC-13 has in store for the viewers in primetime, the network will also apply its technology and expertise in the way news is delivered and presented using state-of-the-art equipment and its dedicated pool of professionals at IBC News and Cuurent Affairs under Media ng Bayan. Pinoy viewers would have access to IBC-13’s outstanding news and sports reporting. Those vans like Outside Broadcast Van (OB Van), Engineering Van (ENG Van) Satellite News Gathering Van (SNG Van) for the remote broadcasts of news and special events coverage, and sports coverage. Stars for summer season of IBC on its 55 year : APO Tanghali Na! : Rica Peralejo, Alfred Vargas and Antoniette Taus : Dingdong n' Lani : Flames : Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik : Rodjun Cruz, Abby Bautista, Albie Casino and Tricia Santos : H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid : Kristofer Martin, Inah Estrada, Manolo Pedrosa, Karen Reyes, Francis Magundayao and Ella Cruz : Princess Charm : Andre Paras, Michelle Vito and Kobe Paras : T.O.D.A.S. : Sic O'Clock News : Atom Ungson, Niña Dolino, Maey Bautista, Eri Neeman, Mike Advincula, Andy Smith and Paolo Alino : Ramon Bautista with Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata : Maya Loves Sir Chief : Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (JoChard) : Miss Uniserse Queen : Who Wants to be a Millionaire? : With staff and people : Robi Domingo : Born to be a Superstar : With the top finalists : Anja Aguilar : Janella: A Teen Princess : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce : Voltron Man : AJ Muhlach, Coleen Garcia and Andrei Felix : Sandy's Romance : Maghihintay Sa'yo : Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo (ClauTher) : Two Sides of Ana : Cesar Montano, Erich Gonzales and Jason Abalos 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HeyItsFansDayValentinesDay) (February 8, 2015) : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers : AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia (Waiting Game by Swing Out Sisters) : Miguel Aguila (Livin La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin) : Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos : Shanne Velasco (One Last Time by Ariana Grande) : Jerome Ponce and Liza Soberano : Cayleen Villamor (Blue Kiss by Jane WIedlin) : Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi : James Reid (Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke feat. Pharrell Williams) : Alexandra Macanan and Shy Carlos : Nadine Lustre (The One That Got Away by Katy Perry) : Young JV (Step by Step by New Kids on the Block) : AJ and Coleen, Miguel, Shanne, Christian, James, Nadine, Young JV (Step by Step by New Kids on the Block) : Opening: Yassi, Jerome, Sue and Miguel : Veejay Aragon 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (February 15, 2015) : Opening: James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Josh Padilla, Coleen Garcia : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers : Veejay Aragon and Marlo Mortel (One Week by Barenaked Ladies) : Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi : Jon Lucas, Arvic Tan and Julian Estrada : Janella Salvador (Touch Me (All Night Long) by Cathy Dennis) : Jerome Ponce and Liza Soberano : Tricia Santos and Ingrid dela Paz : Young JV (Sorry, Sorry by Super Junior) : Marlo, Veejay, Janella and Young JV (Sorry, Sorry by Super Junior) : Opening: Liza Soberano and Jerome 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (March 8, 2015) : Opening: Josh Padilla, Abby Bautista, Andre Paras, Michelle Vito : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers : Tricia Santos, Ingrid dela Paz and Karen Reyes : Rodjun Cruz : AJ Muhlach (Two Hearts by Phil Collins) : Coleen Garcia : Jerome Ponce and Liza Soberano : Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi : James Reid and Young JV (Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon) : AJ, James and Young JV (Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon) : Opening: James Reid and Young JV 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (March 15, 2015) : Opening: James Reid, Shanne Velasco, Yassi Pressman and Veejay Aragon : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers : Janella Salvador (Out of the Blue by Debbie Gibson) : Jerome Ponce and Liza Soberano : AJ Muhlach (New York, Rio, Tokyo by Trio Rio) : Coleen Garcia and Josh Padilla : Miguel Aguila (Run-Around by Blues Traveler) : Tricia Santos and Albie Casino : Francis Magundayao and Michelle Vito : James Reid and Young JV (Absolutely Everybody) : Miguel, Janella, James, Young JV and AJ (Absoultely Everybody) : Opening: Josh Padilla, Liza Soberano and Michelle Vito : Michelle songs: : Better Than You - Lisa Keith : I'm In Love - Lisa Keith 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (March 22, 2015) : Opening: Dominic Roque, Nadine Lustre, Liza Soberano, Albie Casino : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers : AJ Muhlach (Tatlong Bente Singko by Dingdong Avanzado) : Shanne Velasco (Urong Sulong by Regine Velasquez) : Miguel Aguila (Babaero by Randy Santiago) : Janella Salvador (Lumingon Ka Lang by Sarah Geronimo) : James Reid (Dito Sa Puso Ko by Ogie Alcasid) : Young JV (Hataw Na by Gary Valenciano) : AJ, Shanne, Miguel, Janella, James and Young JV (Hataw Na by Gary Valenciano) : Opening: James Reid and Young JV 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HeyItsFansDaySummerGetAway) (March 29, 2014) : At the opening number for the exciting dance party : Opening: Khalil Ramos, Yassi Pressman and Kristofer Martin and Liza Soberano : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer) : Abby Bautista and Rodjun Cruz : Andre Paras and Kobe Paras : Shanne Velasco and Angeline delos Santos (Girlfriend by Icona Pop) : AJ Muhlach (Rico Mambo by Breakfast Club) : Coleen Garcia and Josh Padilla : Christian Sy (Best Song Ever by One Directon) : Tricia Santos and Albie Casno, Dominic Roque and Ingrid dela Paz (dance for Mama Lover by Serebro) : Marlo Mortel (New Age Girl by Deadeye Dick) : Janella Salvador (Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande) : Jerome Ponce and Arvic Tan : Ella Cruz and Michelle Vito : Marlo, Angeline, AJ, Shanne, Young JV, Janella and Christian (Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown) : Opening: Tricia Santos, Rodjun Cruz, Ingrid dela Paz and Dominic Roque : Go Go Go Go - Jeff James feat. Da'ville : 80's music : She Drives Me Crazy - Fine Young Cannibals : Motion of Love - Gene Loves Jezebel : Eraserheads (perform It's All Been Done by Barenaked Ladies) : Blurry - Puddle of Mudd 'Opening Number of ''Hey its Fans Day! (#HeyItsFansDay100DaysOfSummer) (April 5, 2015) : At the opening number : Opening: Ella Cruz, Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers : AJ Muhlach (Counting Stars by One Republic) : Manolo Pedrosa, Jerome Ponce and Francis Magundayao : Michelle Vito (Heroes (We Could Be) by Alesso) : Inah Estrada, Karen Reyes and Tricia Santos : Nadine Lustre and Shanne Velasco (All Night by Icona Pop) : Ella Cruz and Kristofer Martin : Josh Padilla and Shy Carlos : Aljur Abrenica and Sue Ramirez : James Reid (Walks Like Rihanna by The Wanted) : Young JV (Elevation by U2) : AJ, Nadine, James, Shanne, Young JV (Elevation by U2) : Opening: Michelle Vito and Aljur : Janella On Stage segment (2NE1 dance craze with teen stars Liza Soberano, Janella Salvador and Sue Ramirez) : Janella Salvador (sing and dance to Fire) : Sue Ramirez (dance to Can't Nobody) : Janella Salvador (sing and dance to I Don't Care) : Liza Soberano (dance to I Am the Best) : Liza, Janella and Sue (Janella sing and sing to Go Away with dance for Liza and Sue) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HeyItsFansDaySummerReady) (April 12, 2015) : At the opening number : Opening: James Reid, Tricia Santos, Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers : Janella Salvador (Somebody's Watching Me by Rockwell) : Josh Padilla, Rodjun Cruz and Rico dela Paz : Coleen Garcia and Dominic Roque : AJ Muhlach (Dancing with Myself by Billy Idol) : Ella Cruz and Kristofer Martin : Shanne Velasco and Cayleen Villamor (1-2-3 by Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine) : Josh Padilla and Andre Paras : Veejay Aragon (I Melt with You by Modern English) : Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi : Michelle Vito (All Right by Christopher Cross) : Liza Soberano and Jerome Ponce : Young JV (Pump Up The Jam) : Janella, AJ, Shanne, Cayleen, Veejay, Young JV (Pump Up The Jam) : Opening: Jerome Ponce, Liza Soberano, AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (May 17, 2015)' : At the opening number : Opening: James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Sue Ramirez and Aljur Abrenica : Yassi Pressman (''Bad Boys by Miami Sound Machine) : Michelle Vito and Ella Cruz : AJ Muhlach (It's Still Rock and Roll to Me by Billy Joel) : Coleen Garcia and Josh Padilla : Michelle Vito (Dress You Up by Madonna) : Veejay Aragon (State of the Nation by Industry) : Jerome Ponce and Liza Soberano, Kristofer Matin and Karen Reyes : Janella Salvador (We Got the Beat) : Tricia Santos and Albie Casino : Young JV (I Know You Want Me by Pitbull) : Yassi, AJ, Veejay, Janella and Young JV (I Know You Want Me by Pitbull) : Opening: Michelle Vito, Josh Padilla, Kristofer Martin and Ella Cruz